Young Again?
by KkMarie9005
Summary: It's Lucy's father's birthday and she decides to get him a gift and drop by to see how he was doing...Natsu tags along with Happy in tow...on the way there Lucy is attacked by a dark guild that has a base near the heartfilia mansion and is turned young again. Will Natsu be able to fix her or will it be to late and time run out?
**Hi… I was super interested in fanfiction so...I thought I would give it a try.(you can skip this if you don't want to get to know me) So before I get to the story let me Introduce myself...first I will start with my crazy personality….if you didn't catch the "crazy" part...yes I am super crazy I always am fun tho and I have weird fantasies like if it was in an anime like let's say Fairy Tail and that I could always beat Natsu like Erza, and yeah you can tell that I like anime if you like anime we are now friend but if you don't...whatever. Oh and throughout my fanfiction stories you will understand me more and my craziness. ;)**

 **Ok...so without further ado here is my very FIRST fanfiction! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...at all…*tear rolls down cheek***

* * *

Chapter 1, The Upcoming Birthday

Lucy's POV

I sat up in bed and yawned, the sun was peeking out from the mountains in the distance it was a calming sight and the red and orange reminded me of Natsu and his flames…*blushes* "WHY WOULD I THINK THAT!" I yelled then i heard it a slight snoring sound… i looked over to my couch...of course...Natsu was passed out on my couch with Happy dangling off the other side of it. "well at least he wasn't in my bed" i whispered to myself. I turned back to look back out the window *sigh* it was _that_ time of the year...my father's birthday I haven't said happy birthday to him since my mother died, but today was the day that I would go and visit and maybe give him some kind of birthday present"Yes!, today is the day!" i cheered. "Lucy...what are you...talking about" Natsu mumbled obviously still not awake yet, "EEP! " i squealed "N-Natsu!" i stuttered. That seemed to wake him up all the way and he just looked at me in confusion "ok…" he groggily said he looked like he wanted to go back to sleep but he continued to look at me. Oh no...

Natsu's POV

I didn't know why Lucy was freaking out but I did notice that her cheeks were a bright red wait...why was she blushing? Did I do or say something that upset her? I would have to ask her about it later..."Lucy so...what _were_ you talking about? What is today?" I asked "it's my father's birthday…" she mumbled but I could hear her loud and clear "and I was thinking I should maybe get him a gift and drop by to see how he was doing…" "ok I'll come with you" I answered" Lucy just looked up at me and smiled, I looked at her curiously because she almost looked sad or what I should have said is she looked zoned out like she wasn't even there and yet she kept smiling so I gave her the biggest and most Goofy smile she laughed so I hoped it was working… I can't really understand what she is thinking at times because she is kinda hard to read...well god only knows what SHE is thinking. She got out of bed and waddled over to the bathroom "I am going for a quick shower don't eat anything yet...ok" then she disappeared into the bathroom. I sat there for a few minutes thinking about the look that was in her eyes right when she woke up...:"it's probably going to be a long day…" I grumbled. She came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later...in a towel… ok I know I have seen her in a towel before but I had to look away this time I could feel a bit of heat on my cheeks, crap I was blushing, Lucy noticed it right away "what's wrong Natsu?" "nothing…" I answered trying to calm down…"ok...then…" she said grabbing some clothes and heading back into the bathroom. I had just started getting like this lately but I had been ignoring it till now...what is wrong with me...and when did I suddenly get these feelings, I fell back down on the couch Happy was still sleeping so i was careful not to accidentally push him off "i am thinking way too much" "it just hurts my head…" then I drifted back off to sleep.

Lucy's POV

Before going to the guild we went shopping...Natsu was being really quiet and he seemed to be watching her, what was it? Did she have something on her face? "um...Natsu...do I have something on my face or something?" I asked quietly. Because of his good hearing he just look up curiously "nope you just look sad so I thought maybe it because of the birthday thing you said was going on today" he said, had he ALREADY forgot who's birthday it was! "no I'm just… i don't really know what he wants because of how long it's been" I answered "who wants?" he questioned ""WHAT MY FATHER WANTS!" I screamed at that Natsu flinched away a little bit but otherwise stayed put staring blankly at me but I could see the surprise in his eyes…"sor…" I tried to say sorry but I was cut off by him "I'm sorry…" he said looking down almost in shame "no no I should be the one saying sorry...I was the one who was freaking out" I said. I tryed to change the subject by taking sudden interest in a shop that looked kind of rundown "oh look over there! It looks like an interesting shop" I quickly said "yeah...interesting…" Natsu mumbled and he didn't protest when I dragged him into the tiny shop. "WELCOME!" said an old man from behind a counter that was in need of a serious paint job...with all the wood splintering the way it was it would need more than a paint job. "hi, I am just looking for a good birthday present" I had to try so hard not to add in "for a rich snotty old man" but her body language had been enough "it he your father?" the old man asked "y-yes" I stuttered trying to keep the surprise out of my voice...it didn't work… "then I have something perfect for him!" the old man beamed "follow me!" me and Natsu just looked at each other nodded and followed "something about this old man feels weird…" Natsu mumbled in my ear "I can feel something off about him too" I replied "Okey doky here it is!" the old man said holding up a coin that was the size of his whole hand and had words on it that were definitely not english but Lucy tried to see what it said "hmmm" she mumbled "what?" Natsu asked "Na...tsu…" I tried to say but my vision became dark and I lost consciousness… and everything faded to black and nothingness.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was so short I am still learning...ok so I wonder what that coin was why did Lucy past out when she tryed to read it? Well I don't know...Mahahahaha*smiles evilly*...so how was my first cliffhanger? Hmmm? I will also try to make my other chapters longer and more of other people's POV's. Omg I also have so many different story ideas so I might have a few unfinished story's for awhile after I get used to fanfiction ok thx so much for reading and look out for more chapters comment really REALLY soon**


End file.
